<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry blossom by Namachidy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402969">Cherry blossom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namachidy/pseuds/Namachidy'>Namachidy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namachidy/pseuds/Namachidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry blossom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Writer : Chuusagi</p><p>Corrector : Namachidy &amp; Azumi</p><p>Translator (for FF Eng-version) : Namachidy &amp; Azumi</p><p> </p><p>Dimana ini? Udara penuh tekanan, aura berat kelam yang mengelilingi sekitarnya, keringat yang membasahi pelipis, serta deru napas yang berat. Meski begitu, anak itu hanya berlatih menyanyi. Bagaimana bisa anak itu menghasilkan peluh sebanyak itu? Bagaimana bisa tatapan matanya sekuat itu? Apa yang berusaha dia capai?</p><p> </p><p>Terlahir sebagai anak dari idola dan aktris terkenal, apa yang sebenarnya ada di atas bahunya?</p><p> </p><p>Hidaka Hokuto, begitulah namanya. Hidaka, siapa yang tidak mengenal nama keluarga itu? Seorang top idol yang menyinari berbagai kalangan dengan kemampuannya. Senyum dan nyanyian mereka memberikan kebahagiaan dan menginspirasi banyak orang.  Sinar seperti itu yang membuat Hokuto sebagai anaknya juga ikut berbinar-binar. Yang mendukung cahaya itu adalah sosok pasangan yang memiliki talenta akting luar biasa. Keduanya sama-sama bergelut di dalam dunia hiburan yang luar biasa.</p><p> </p><p>Aku harus bisa seperti ayah dan ibuku.</p><p> </p><p>Tetapi setelah berusaha keras, apakah benar ini keinginannya? Apakah benar ini semua adalah hal yang ingin dia lakukan? Yang ingin dia capai sebenarnya?</p><p> </p><p> Menjadi seperti orang tuanya...?</p><p> </p><p>Semisalnya Hokuto masih mengambil jalan seperti itu, seperti apa dia sekarang?</p><p> </p><p>Apakah dia masih bisa menatap ke arah langit dengan mata berbinar, menyadari bahwa bunga sakura itu sangatlah indah?</p><p> </p><p>Lagipula, jika dia sebelumnya masih berada di dalam jalan dengan bayangan orang tuanya, apa yang akan terlintas di kepalanya ketika melihat sakura yang indah itu bermekaran? Warna merah muda yang menghiasi langit biru menandakan bahwa tahun ajaran baru segera dimulai? Hanya sekadar itukah?</p><p> </p><p>Untuk mengangkat kepala sembari melihat betapa indahnya sakura tidak semudah itu. Hokuto kini tengah dalam perjalanan menyusul teman-temannya ini termenung melihat bunga sakura yang sudah mekar. Beberapa kuncup bunga sakura mulai berterbangan diterpa angin menghiasi pandangannya, baginya itu terlihat lebih indah dibandingkan musim semi sebelumnya.</p><p> </p><p>Kenapa, ya?</p><p> </p><p>"Hokuto-Kun!"</p><p> </p><p>Suara seorang gadis menyapanya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menganggu kegiatan melamunnya. “Oh, Anzu," Hokuto menyapanya balik dengan menyebut nama gadis itu dengan senyum kecil. "Sudah selesai pekerjaannya?”</p><p> </p><p>"Iya, kebetulan sekali, aku baru ingin menyusul kalian,”</p><p> </p><p>“Kalau begitu, kita barengan, ya,” Hokuto memberi senyum. Anzu mengangguk membalasnya, kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan mata Hokuto—pria yang dari tadi tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri itu—ke arah langit biru, mungkin lebih tepatnya pepohonan sakura yang menghiasi sekolah idol Yumenosaki.</p><p> </p><p>“Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sakura akan seindah ini,” gumam Hokuto.</p><p> </p><p>Anzu yang mendengar gumaman pelan dari bibir Hokuto itu membalas, “Sakura itu benar-benar indah. Apalagi ketika cuaca yang cerah seperti ini ya."</p><p> </p><p>"Aku yang dulu mungkin tidak akan memperhatikan hal-hal yang begitu detail, seperti bagaimana melihat bunga-bunga sakura ini berterbangan tertiup angin dan kemudian menampar wajahku, menyadarkanku bahwa memang inilah yang seharusnya kulakukan dari dulu,”</p><p> </p><p>Anzu mendengarkannya dengan tenang, sambil memegang beberapa dokumen dan proposal pekerjaannya sebagai produser di Yumenosaki, terutama produser bagi Trickstar, salah unit di mana pria yang di sampingnya itulah sang Leader.  Dari ucapannya, mungkin dia teringat suatu hal dari masa lalu sehingga dia menggumamkan hal acak seperti itu? Atau mungkin ini adalah efek samping dari beberapa latihan dan omelan dari teman-temannya karena dia terlalu kaku, sehingga dia diam-diam berlatih untuk menjadi lebih dramatis?</p><p> </p><p>“Hokuto-kun tidak apa-apa?”</p><p> </p><p>Tentu saja Hokuto tidak apa-apa.  Lagipula dia bukan tipe pria yang melankolis.  Dia hanya merasa bahwa bunga sakura tahun ini begitu indah, terutama dia baru saja menyelesaikan konser Festival Sakura.  “Kau mengkhawatirkanku?”</p><p> </p><p> "Hmmm" gumaman dan anggukan pelan gadis itu membuat Hokuto tersenyum kecil.  "Kalau ada suatu hal yang mengganggumu, kamu bisa langsung menceritakannya padaku.  Sebagai seorang produser, tidak hanya mengurus pekerjaan kalian sebagai idol, tapi aku juga harus memperhatikan kondisi kalian juga!”</p><p> </p><p>Menceritakannya padanya? Apa yang harus disampaikan padanya?  Apakah ini tentang bagaimana dia bisa sampai berdiri di atas ini?</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto seperti melihat putaran memori.  Seorang anak yang masih mengatur napasnya bermandikan peluh sembari mengatakan bahwa dia akan berlatih sekali lagi.</p><p> </p><p> Ambisi?  Tujuan?</p><p> </p><p>Pemandangan berubah dari seorang bocah lelaki yang berlatih sangat keras, menjadi seorang remaja laki-laki yang berdiri di atas panggung dengan topeng menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya.</p><p> </p><p>Anak itu masih bingung. Topeng yang terpasang di wajahnya tidak menganggu pandangannya, tetapi dia merasa matanya sendirilah yang mengganggunya untuk melihat.  Kakinya berdiri di atas panggung berwarna-warni, meriah, sorak-sorai terdengar dari seluruh sudut gedung.  Panggung seorang idol, inilah panggung yang dimana ayahnya berdiri.</p><p> </p><p> Apakah selalu terasa seperti ini?  Apakah ini menjadi idol?  Apakah benar Hidaka Hokuto-lah yang berdiri di atas panggung ini?  Bukankah inilah panggung yang diinginkannya sejak lama?</p><p> </p><p>"Hockey Mask...."</p><p> </p><p>Keinginannya, jati dirinya, apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?</p><p> </p><p>Hidaka Hokuto mengulas senyum melihat bayangan masa lalunya.  Senyum kepuasan.  Hidaka Hokuto, seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam Gakuen Yumenosaki, melangkah lebih dekat ke gadis itu, mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata,</p><p>"Tidak apa-apa."</p><p> </p><p>Tidak apa-apa untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri.  Tidak apa-apa jika dia harus lari.  Langkah pertama, perlahan ... tidak, mungkin dia harus berevolusi sekarang juga. Dia bisa.</p><p> </p><p> Hidaka Hokuto tahu bahwa dia pasti bisa melakukannya.</p><p> </p><p>Sinar panggung warna-warni itu bukan ditujukan untuknya.  Bukan!  Bukan topeng yang menghalanginya untuk menerima sinar seperti itu.</p><p> </p><p> Dia ingin membuka diri.</p><p> </p><p>Dia ingin menggapai cahaya yang ditujukan untuk Hidaka Hokuto, bukanlah Hockey Mask-kun itu.</p><p> </p><p>Bersama dengan teman-teman unitnya yang akan disusulnya sekarang, inilah jalan yang Hokuto pilih. Apa pun risikonya dan apa pun hasilnya, dia yakin tidak akan pernah menyesali pilihannya.</p><p> </p><p>Perjalanannya masih panjang. Lebih panjang dari jalan manapun. Sekarang dia melangkah menjauh meninggalkan bayang-bayang seorang bocah yang terlalu ambisius meraih semua perhatian termasuk cahaya itu, seorang bocah yang tenggelam dalam bayangan sinar kedua orang tuanya.</p><p> </p><p>Tidak, dia tidak ingin seperti itu lagi. Itu bukan dirinya.</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto melangkah keluar dari bayangan itu.  Sampai akhirnya matanya melihat sebuah cahaya..., tidak, itu adalah harapan.  Sebuah cahaya harapan dari hasil keringat dan senyuman bahagia Akehoshi Subaru, Isara Mao, Yuuki Makoto, dan juga....</p><p>"Anzu,"</p><p> </p><p>Hidaka Hokuto berjalan di cahaya yang diinginkannya.  Kelopak bunga sakura berhembus angin lalu mendarat di telapak tangan Hokuto.  Sesaat Dia tersenyum melihat kelopak itu dan kemudian memberikannya kepada Anzu,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My comrades gave me a positive cause to channel my gloom and bitterness into.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The emotions I held became a driving force for my new self, one of the components that helped lead our revolution to success </em>
</p><p> </p><p> "Aku sangat bersyukur berada di sini dan berkesempatan bertemu denganmu."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>– that’s what I believe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Hidaka Hokuto, Project-Saga; Rainbow)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ekspresi seriusnya mengejutkan Anzu. Dia tertegun melihat ekspresi yakin dari wajah Hokuto.  Ekspresi yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan hanya dengan satu kata saja.  Apakah ini ekspresi lega, syukur, dan senang....?</p><p> </p><p> "Hokuto-Kun.....,"</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Ah, maaf!" Hokuto tiba-tiba tersadar. Dia baru saja kerasukan apa? "Tiba-tiba aku mengucapkan hal yang aneh! Ah, bunga itu! Hm, yah,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, hmm," Anzu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak aneh kok, terima kasih banyak," Anzu tertawa pelan.</p><p> </p><p>Senyum Anzu terlukis jelas di wajahnya.  Kelopak bunga sakura berguguran sebagai latar belakang dengan angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambutnya, bukanlah fokus utama Hokuto. Senyum Anzu tadi, mungkin itu sama dengan perasaannya saat ini.</p><p> </p><p>Mereka sangat bersyukur bahwa mereka dapat mencapai titik ini dan berdiri di sini.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian," ucap Anzu dengan penuh keyakinan.</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto yang berdiri tegap di depannya, penuh keyakinan dengan jalan yang dipilihnya. Mana mungkin Anzu berani mengecewakannya? Kali ini Anzu sudah berbeda.</p><p> </p><p>Anzu bukanlah lagi seperti yang dulu....</p><p>
  
</p><p>Di saat dia kehilangan sesuatu atas apa yang disebut 'mempercayai orang lain' hanyalah masa lalu belaka. Pengalaman dan perasaan pahit yang harus ditelannya, dia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi.  Dari lubuk hatinya, dari perasaan negatif yang menumpuk di dadanya, perlahan memudar karena senyum dan cahaya yang diberikan anggota Trickstar kepadanya.</p><p> </p><p>Terutama seseorang yang ada di depannya ini.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku juga merasa bersyukur bisa menjadi produser Trickstar,"</p><p> </p><p>"Tidak, tidak, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti topikku," Hokuto memijit kepalanya sambil memalingkan wajah, Anzu tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sekilas semburat merah di pipi Hokuto, "Aku menghargai itu, tapi rasanya aku malu sendiri."</p><p> </p><p>Anzu menahan tawanya agar tidak terlalu kencang dengan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di balik dokumen yang dibawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku juga bersyukur bahwa aku mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Hokuto-kun, saat pertama kali masuk ke Yumenosaki,"</p><p> </p><p> "Tolong hentikan,"  wajahnya semakin memerah</p><p> </p><p>"Aku serius kok," Anzu menghela napasnya lega setelah tertawa pelan. "Jika aku tidak bertemu dengan Hokuto-kun dan anggota Trickstar lainnya, tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukan semua hal ini.</p><p> </p><p>Hokuto sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapannya.</p><p> </p><p>"Semangat dan cahaya yang kalian tunjukkan padaku seolah menjadi api yang membara. Aku jadi ingin mendukung kalian, tidak, aku benar-benar ingin bersama kalian untuk menggapai mimpi kalian. Senyum dan tawa kalian seolah menjadi obat bagiku kalau aku masih bisa melakukan hal yang benar."</p><p> </p><p>Menurut Hokuto, Anzu memberikan senyum paling indah disana. Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Anzu terdengar tulus dari kalimat manapun.</p><p> </p><p> "Mungkin kita memikirkan hal yang sama, jadi Hokuto-Kun tidak aneh, kok"</p><p> </p><p>Lebih indah dari bunga sakura di negeri manapun.</p><p> </p><p>"Karena apa yang Hokuto-kun katakan, aku jadi lebih bersemangat untuk membuat proposal dan menuangkan banyak ide untuk konser selanjutnya!" seru Anzu. Hokuto tertegun melihatnya, masih berusaha tersadar dari pesona yang diberikan oleh Anzu padanya barusan, kemudian dia tergelak.</p><p> </p><p>"Kita baru selesai konser, lho?"</p><p> </p><p>"Perjalanan kita masih panjang, 'kan?"</p><p> </p><p>Anzu mengatakan itu kepada Hokuto sembari melangkahkan kaki ke depan. Hokuto masih dengan senyumnya, mengikuti langkah...tidak, mereka melangkah bersama.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa, Produser."</p><p>Aku pasti bisa menjadi idol yang mempertahankan senyumnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku juga tidak akan mengecewakan kalian, Trickstar!"</p><p>Aku pasti bisa menjadi produser yang mendukung teman-teman unitku.</p><p> </p><p>Perasaan yang saling bertautan itu mekar bagaikan bunga sakura di sekitar mereka. Berbeda dengan bunga sakura yang segera akan gugur nantinya. Perasaan itu akan selalu mekar dan tertanam di hati mereka...</p><p>
  <em>Even if the cherry blossoms are scattered, we'll still bloom in full glory.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...bahwa mereka akan tersenyum di jalan itu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We will become cherry blossoms that make the audience happy and bring smiles to their faces.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But, first,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will bring a smile to your face, Anzu. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I will make you happy, Hokuto-kun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Itu... Kamu bisa membuang bunga itu."</p><p> </p><p>Anzu masih tertawa kecil dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya mengelus lembut kelopak bunga sakura yang  tadi diberikan Hokuto yang kesurupan. "Aku akan menjaganya."</p><p> </p><p>"Tolonglah,"</p><p> </p><p>Anzu masih tertawa, terutama ketika dia melihat sebagian wajah Hokuto yang memerah karena malu.</p><p> </p><p>"Lain kali akan kuberikan bunga yang lebih bagus, jadi..."</p><p> </p><p>Anzu tertegun mendengar gumaman pelan Hokuto, kemudian tertawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Tidak, bukan hal itu." Anzu tersenyum. "Bukan karena bagus atau tidaknya..., ini perasaan Hokuto-kun. Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya."</p><p> </p><p>"Makanya sudah kubilang berhentiii!"</p><p> </p><p> Anzu tergelak sekian kalinya.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>